An electromagnetic valve of the generic type has already become known from DE 102 52 231 A1, which is incorporated herewith, with a valve housing in which a valve closing member is guided moveably, with a magnet armature which actuates the valve closing member and which, as a function of the electromagnetic excitation of a valve coil mounted on the valve housing, executes a lifting movement in the direction of a magnet core arranged in the valve housing, and with a return spring which, in the electromagnetically nonexcited valve position, positions the magnet armature at a defined axial distance from the magnet core, the magnet armature being separated from the magnet core by an interspace.